parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Julian Bernardino's Movie Posters
Here are some movie posters by Julian Bernardino. Cartoon, Medley, and Disney.png|All Movie, Cartoon, and Disney Medleys Full Disney Animal All-Stars to the Rescue..png|Disney Animal All-Stars to the Rescue Wartcchio.png|Wartcchio (Pinocchio) Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds..png|Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds The 7A..png|The 7A Lumpy (aka Dumbo).png|Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo The Many Adventures of Baloo the Bear..png|The Many Adventures of Baloo the Bear Ash Pan..png|Ash Pan Ash Pan 2..png|Ash Pan in Return to Neverland Leodinas..png|Leonidas (Hook) Fox's Ash Pan and the Pirates..png|Fox Ash Pan and the Villains Thumbelina (aka Tinkerbell).png|Thumbelina (Tinker Bell) Thumbelina and the Lost Treasure..png|Thumbelina and the Lost Treasure Thumbelina and the Great Fairy Rescue..png|Thumbelina And The Great Fairy Rescue Thumbelina And The Pixie Hallow Games..png|Thumbelina And The Pixie Hallow Games Thumbelina And The Secrets of The Wings.png|Thumbelina And The Secrets of The Wings Thumbelina And The Pirate Fairy.png|Thumbelina And The Pirate Fairy Thumbelina and the Legend of the NeverBeast..png|Thumbelina and the Legend of the NeverBeast Piglet and the Neverland Pirates..png|Piglet and the Neverland Pirates Piglet and the Neverland Pirates - Ash Pan Returns..png|Piglet and the Never Land Pirates: Ash Pan Returns Fun and Fancy Free..png|Fun and Fancy Free (Featuring Flik and Peter Griffin and the Beanstalk) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Little Einsteins.png|Little Einsteins (Julian Bernardino Style) The Panther and the Goat..png|The Panther and the Goat The Panther and the Goat 2..png|The Panther and the Goat 2 The Hunchback of Fantasyland..png|The Hunchback of Fantasyland The Hunchback of Fantasyland 2..png|The Hunchback of Fantasyland 2 Paul and Michael..png|Paul and Michael (a.k.a Phineas and Ferb) Jasmine in Fantasyland..png|Jasmine In Fantasyland Jasmine and the Aladdin..png|Jasmine and the Aladdin (Julian Bernardino Style) Jasmine and the Aladdin 2..png|Jasmine and the Aladdin 2: Mowgli's Adventure (Julian Bernardino Style) The Birthday Book..png|The Birthday Book The Birthday Book 2..png|The Birthday Book 2 Christopher Robin's Life..png|The Birthday Book: Christopher Robin's Story Birthday Cubs..png|Birthday Cubs Mattladdin 1..png|Mattladdin Mattladdin 2..png|Mattladdin 2: The Return of Hades Mattladdin 3..png|Mattladdin 3: The King of Thieves Mattladdin (TV Series)..png|Mattladdin (TV Series) Lindslayrella 1..png|Lindsayrella Lindslayrella 2..png|Lindsayrella 2: Dreams Come True Lindslayrella 3..png|Lindsayrella 3: A Twist In Time Bedknobs and Broomsticks.png|Bedknobs and Broomsticks (Julian Bernardino Style) Wallace (aka Hercules).png|Wallace (aka Hercules) Wallace (aka Hercules) TV Series..png|Wallace (aka Hercules) (TV Series) AnimatedTales..png|AnimatedTales (DuckTales) AnimatedTales - The Treasure of the Lost Lamp..png|AnimatedTales the Movie Treasure of the Lost Lamp Tinker Bellina..png|Tinker Bellina Beauty and the Diesel 10 1..png|Beauty and the Diesel 10 (Julian Bernardino Style) Beauty and the Diesel 10 2..png|Beauty and the Diesel 10 2: Enchanted Christmas (Julian Bernardino Style) Beauty and the Diesel 10 3..png|Beauty and the Diesel 10 3: Alice's Magic World (Julian Bernardino Style) Sing Me A Story With Alice.png|Sing Me A Story With Alice The Alvin King 1..png|The Alvin King The Alvin King 2..png|The Alvin King 2: Alvin's Pride The Alvin King 3..png|The Alvin King 1 1/2 Dewey and Manny..png|Dewey and Manny (TV Series) Simba's Alligator..png|Simba's Alligator The Black Cauldron..png|The Black Cauldron (Julian Bernardino Style) Recess..png|Recess (Julian14bernardino Style) Recess - School's Out!.png|Recess School Out (Julian Bernardino Style) Kingdom Story 1..png|Kingdom Story Kingdom Story 2..png|Kingdom Story 2 Kingdom Story 3..png|Kingdom Story 3 The Little Dawn 1 (Julian Bernardino's Style)..png|The Little Dawn The Little Dawn 2 (Julian Bernardino's Style)..png|The Little Dawn 2: Return to the Sea The Little Dawn 3 (Julian Bernardino's Style)..png|The Little Dawn 3: Dawn's Beginning The Little Dawn (TV Series)..png|The Little Dawn (TV Series) Hugo Hood..png|Hugo Hood Fantasia..png|Fantasia (Julian Bernardino Style) Fantasia 2000..png|Fantasia 2000 (Julian Bernardino Style) The Magic School Bus..png|Magic School Bus (Julian Bernardino Style) Sabohontas 1..png|Sabohontas Sabohontas 2..png|Sabohontas 2: Journey to a New World Eeyoreambi 1..png|Eeyoreambi Eeyoreambi 2..png|Eeyoreambi 2 Dumbo and Company..png|Dumbo and Company The Sword in the Stone..png|The Sword in the Stone (Julian14bernardino Style) George..png|George of the Jungle a.k.a Tarzan George 2..png|George of the Jungle a.k.a Tarzan 2 George (TV Series)..png|George of the Jungle a.k.a Tarzan (TV Series) Who Framed Roger Rabbit..png|Who Framed Winnie the Pooh? The Great Pokemon Trainer Detective..png|The Great Pokémon Trainer Detective An Einstein Tail 1..png|An Einstein Tail An Einstein Tail 2..png|An Einstein Tail 2: Quincy Goes West Quincy's American Tales..png|Quincy's Einstein Tails An Einstein Tail 3..png|An Einstein Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island An Einstein Tail 4..png|An Einstein Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster. 101 Mammals and Animals..png|101 Animal Mammals 101 Mammals and Animals 2..png|101 Animal Mammals 2 101 Mammals and Animals (TV Series)..png|101 Animal Mammals (TV Series) The Three Caballeros..png|The Three Caballeros Inside a Barn in the Country..png|Inside a Barn in the Country Emily the Stirling Single Engine That Could..PNG|The Emily Engine That Could The Lady Engine That Could.png|The Lady Engine That Could Green Eggs and Ham..png|Green Eggs and Ham (Julian Bernardino's Style) Pluto and Rufus..png|Pluto & Rufus Pluto and Rufus - The Movie..png|Pluto & Rufus: The Movie The Adventures of Simba and Mr. Louis..png|The Adventures of Simba and Louis the Alligator Babes in Toyland (1997)..png|Babes In Toyland (Julian Bernardino Style) Simba's Christmas Carol..png|Simba's Christmas Carol My Little Cartoon - Friendship is Magic..png|My Little Cartoon: Friendship is Magic My Little Cartoon - Equestria Girls 1..png|My Little Cartoon: Equestria Cartoons 1 My Little Cartoon - Equestria Girls 2..png|My Little Cartoon: Equestria Cartoons 2: Rainbow Rocks My Little Cartoon - Equestria Girls 3..png|My Little Cartoon: Equestria Cartoons 3: Friendship Games My Little Cartoon - Equestria Girls 4..png|My Little Cartoon: Equestria Cartoons 4: Legend of Everfree Teenage Mutant Ninja Einsteins..png|Teenage Mutant Ninja Einsteins The Aristomammals..png|The Aristomammals (Julian14bernardino Style) A Julian Bernardino Christmas Gift..png|A Julian14bernardino Christmas Gift RayBob ManPants..png|RayBob ManPants RayBob ManPants - The Movie..png|The RayBob ManPants Movie RayBob ManPants - Out of the Water..png|The RayBob ManPants Movie: Limbless Hero Out Of The Water The Rescuers..png|The Rescuers (Julian Bernardino Style) The Rescuers Down Under..png|The Rescuers Down Under (Julian Bernardino Style) Mother Goose Rhymes..png|Marahute Rhymes Star Wars Episode 1 - The Phantom Menace (Julian Bernardino Style)..png|Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (Special Edition) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Star Wars Episode 2 - Attack of the Clones (Julian Bernardino Style)..png|Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (Julian Bernardino's Style) Star Wars Episode 3 - Revenge of the Sith (Julian Bernardino Style)..png|Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (Julian Bernardino's Style) Star Wars Episode 4 - A New Hope (Julian Bernardino Style)..png|Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (Adywan's Version) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Star Wars Episode 5 - The Empire Strikes Back (Julian Bernardino Style)..png|Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (Original Unaltered Version) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Star Wars Episode 6 - Return of the Jedi (Julian Bernardino Style)..png|Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (Julian Bernardino's Style) Star Wars Episode 7 - The Force Awakens (Julian Bernardino Style)..png|Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (Julian Bernardino's Style) Star Wars The Clone Wars (Animated Series) - Julian Bernardino's Style..png|Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Cartoon Series) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Star Wars - The Clone Wars (The Movie) by Julian Bernardino..png|Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Julian Bernardino's Style) Star Wars - The Clone Wars (TV Series) by Julian Bernardino..png|Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Star Wars Rebels - Spark of Rebellion (Julian Bernardino's Style).png|Star Wars: Rebels: Spark of Rebellion (Julian14Bernardino Style) Star Wars Rebels - Spark of Rebellion (Julian Bernardino's Style).png|Star Wars: Rebels (Julian Bernardino's Style) Star Wars Rogue One (Julian Bernardino's Style).png|Star Wars Rogue One (Julian Bernardino's Style) Star Wars Mice (Julian Bernardino's Style)..png|Star Wars Ewoks (Julian Bernardino's Style) Star Wars Droids (Julian Bernardino's Style)..png|Star Wars Droids (Julian Bernardino's Style) Indiana Diego Trilogy..png|Indiana Diego Trilogy The Young Indiana Diego Chronicles..png|The Young Indiana Diego Chronicles Little Golden Book Land..png|Little Golden Book Land (Julian Bernardino Style) How To Train Your Dragon 1..png|How to Train Your Dragon 1 (Julian Bernardino Style) How To Train Your Dragon 2..png|How to Train Your Dragon 2 (Julian Bernardino Style) How To Train Your Dragon (TV Series)..png|How to Train Your Dragon (TV Series) (Julian Bernardino Style) Oliver the Engine..png|Oliver the Engine (Julian Bernardino Style) Pokemon..png|Pokémon (Julian14bernardino Style) Ed, Edd, and Eddy Potter Trilogy..png|The Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy Potter Trilogy Julian Bernardino's Back to the Future.png|Back to the Future Julian Bernardino's Back to the Future 2.png|Back to the Future 2 Julian Bernardino's Back to the Future 3.png|Back to the Future 3 The Polar Express (Julian Bernardino Style).png|The Polar Express (Julian Bernardino Style) Rugrats..png|Rugrats (Julian Bernardino Style) The Disneyland Park Movie..png|Disneyland Park the Movie Melody Time.png|Melody Time (Julian14bernardino Style) Animals 1..png|Animals (Cars (Julian Bernardino Style)) Animals 2..png|Animals 2 (Cars 2 (Julian Bernardino Style)) Animals Toons..png|Animals Toons (Julian Bernardino Style) Circustopia..png|Circustopia Lolastasia Poster..png|Lolastasia (Julian Bernardino Style) Mrs. Annie the Explorer.png|Annie the Explorer Magic Noodle and Doodle Bus..png|Magic Noodle and Doodle Bus Casey Jr and his circus train..png|Casey Jr. Circus Train Casey Jr and Friends - Poster..PNG|Casey Jr. & Friends Shining Time Station (Julian Bernardino's Style).png|Shining Time Station (Julian Bernardino's Style) TUGBoats..png|TUGBoats (Julian Bernardino's Style) Ten Cents Tugboat..png|Ten Cents Tugboat (Julian14Bernardino's Style) Ferry Boat Little Toot..png|Ferry Boat Little Toot (Julian Bernardino's Style) Captain Haddock's Lighthouse..png|Captain Haddock's Lighthouse (Julian Bernardino's Style) It's A Small World..png|It's a Small World (Julian Bernardino Style) Thomas 1.png|Thomas 1 (Sega Saturn) Thomas Brain Games.png|Thomas Brain Games (PlayStation 1) Thomas 2 - Revolution - Poster.png|Thomas 2: Revolution (PlayStation 2) Thomas the Animated Series..png|Thomas the Animated Series (VHS) Thomas Arena Poster,..png|Thomas Arena (Nintendo Gamecube) Thomas 3 - Hoodlum Havoc Poster.png|Thomas 3: Hoodlum Havoc (Xbox 360) Thomas Raving Trucks 1..png|Thomas Raving Trucks (PlayStation 2) Thomas Raving Trucks 2.png|Thomas Raving Trucks 2 (Nintendo Wii) Thomas Raving Trucks TV Party..png|Thomas Raving Trucks TV Party (Nintendo Wii) Thomas Origins Picture..png|Thomas Origins (Xbox 360) Thomas Legends - Poster..png|Thomas Legends (Xbox 360) Thomas Adventure.jpg|Thomas Adventures (Android) Card Escape 1..png|Card Escape 1 Card Escape 2..png|Card Escape 2 Card Escape 3..png|Card Escape 3 Card Escape Million Animals.png|Card Escape Million Monkeys Card Escape Racing..png|Card Escape Racing Card Escape SaruSaru's Big Mission.png|Card Escape: SaruSaru's Big Mission The Card Escape Series.png|Card Escape (TV Series) Card Quest.png|Card Quest Card Escape Pumped and Pimped.png|Card Escape: Pumped & Primed Card Escape Academy 1.png|Card Academy Card Escape Academy 2.png|Card Academy 2 Mr. Arnold and Flash Sentry 1..png|Arnold and Flash Sentry 1 Mr. Arnold and Flash Sentry 2..png|Arnold and Flash Sentry 2 Mr. Arnold and Flash Sentry 3..png|Arnold and Flash Sentry 3 Mr. Arnold and Flash Sentry X..png|Arnold and Flash Sentry X Flash Sentry..png|Flash Sentry Mr. Arnold and Flash Sentry 4..png|Arnold and Flash Sentry 4 Tom and Bobert 1..png|Tom and Bobert 1 Tom and Bobert 2..png|Tom and Bobert 2 Tom and Bobert 3..png|Tom and Bobert 3 Tom Deadlocked..png|Tom Deadlocked Tom and Bobert 4..png|Tom and Bobert 4 Tom and Bobert 5..png|Tom and Bobert 5 Secret Agent Bobert..png|Secret Agent Bobert Tom and Bobert 6..png|Tom and Bobert 6 Tom and Bobert 7..png|Tom and Bobert 7 Tom and Bobert 8..png|Tom and Bobert 8 Tom and Bobert 9..png|Tom and Bobert 9 Tom and Bobert 10..png|Tom and Bobert 10 Tom and Bobert..png|Tom and Bobert Ten Cents the Dragon 1..png|Ten Cents the Dragon 1 Ten Cents 2 - Zorran's Rage..png|Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage Ten Cents 3 - Year of the Dragon..png|Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon Ten Cents 4 - Enter the Dragonfly..png|Ten Cents 4: Enter the Dragonfly Ten Cents 5 - A Hero's Tail..png|Ten Cents 5: A Hero's Tail The Legend of Ten Cents 1 - A New Beginning..png|The Legend of Ten Cents 1: A New Beginning The Legend of Ten Cents 2 - The Eternal Night..png|The Legend of Ten Cents 2: The Eternal Night The Legend of Ten Cents 3 - Dawn of the Dragon..png|The Legend of Ten Cents 3: Dawn of the Dragon Theodore Bandicoot 1..png|Theodore Tugboat 1 Theodore Bandicoot 2..png|Theodore Tugboat 2: Oliver Strikes Back Theodore Bandicoot 3..png|Theodore Tugboat 3: Warped Theodore Team Racing..png|Theodore Tugboat Team Racing Theodore Bash..png|Theodore Tugboat Bash Theodore Bandicoot 4..png|Theodore Tugboat 4: The Wrath of Oliver Theodore Nitro Kart..png|Theodore Tugboat Nitro Kart Theodore Bandicoot 5..png|Theodore Tugboat 5: Twinsanity Theodore Tag Team Racing..png|Theodore Tugboat Tag Team Racing Theodore of the Titans..png|Theodore Tugboat 6: Theodore Tugboat of the Titans Theodore Mind Over Mutant..png|Theodore Tugboat 7: Mind Over Mutant Theodore Nitro Kart 2..png|Theodore Tugboat Nitro Kart 2 Theodore Tugboat N. Sane Trilogy.png|Theodore Tugboat N Sane Trilogy Ash Ketchum Trilogy..png|The Ash Ketchum Trilogy Ash Ketchum the Halls..png|Ash Ketchum the Halls Scared Ash Ketchumless..png|Scared Ash Ketchumless June and Mickey Mouse 1..png|June & Mickey Mouse (Lilo & Stitch) Mickey Mouse - The Movie..png|Mickey Mouse! The Movie (Julian Bernardino Style) June and Mickey Mouse (TV Series)..png|June & Mickey: The Series (Julian Bernardino Style) June and Mickey Mouse 2..png|June & Mickey Mouse 2: Mickey Mouse Has A Glitch Minnie Poppins..png|Minnie Poppins Tangled..png|Tangled (Julian14bernardino style) Disney HBO WB MGM Poster..png|Disney HBO WB MGM Sing Along Songs A Musical Celebration the Movie Frozen.png|Frozen (Julian14bernardino style) Futurama.png|Futurama (Julian Bernardino Style) Brother Bear 1..png|Brother Hedgehog 1 Brother Bear 2..png|Brother Hedgehog 2 Ferngully 1..png|FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Julian14bernardino Style) Ferngully 2..png|FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue (Julian14bernardino Style) Make Music Mine..png|Make Mine Music (Julian14bernardino Style) Song of the South..png|Song of the South (Julian14bernardino Style) A Kitten in Central Park..png|A Kitten in Central Park The Pebble and the Kitten..png|The Pebble and the Kitten (Julian Bernardino Style) Medieval Tale..png|Medieval Tale The Frog and the Bunny..png|The Frog and The Rabbit The Little Hundred Acre Wood Boy.png|The Little Hundred Acre Wood Boy Big Hero 6..png|Big Hero 6 (Julian Bernardino Style) Inside a Zoo in a City.png|Inside A Zoo in the City (Julian Bernardino Style) Kung Fu Alien 1..png|Kung Fu Alien 1 Kung Fu Alien 2..png|Kung Fu Alien 2 Kung Fu Alien 3..png|Kung Fu Alien 3 Kung Fu Alien (TV Series)..png|Kung Fu Alien (TV Series) Sleeping Beauty..png|Sleeping Beauty (Julian Bernardino Style) Enchanted..png|Enchanted (Julian14bernardino Style) Dinosaur..png|Dinosaur (Julian14bernardino Style) The Land Before Time Trilogy..png|The Land Before Time (Julian Bernardino Style) The Corpse Bride..png|Corpse Bride (Julian Bernardino Style) The Secret of NIMH..png|The Secret of NIMH (Julian Bernardino Style) The Secret of NIMH 2..png|The Secret of NIMH II: Hercules to the Rescue Brave..png|Brave Gretchen the First..png|Gretchen the First Inside a House That Is Haunted..png|Inside a House That Is Haunted (Julian Bernardino's Style) Treasure Planet..png|Treasure Planet (Julian14bernardino Style) Owls (Storks)..png|Owls (Storks) Where the Toys Come From the Movie..png|Where the Toys Come From (Julian Bernardino Style) We're Back! A Hero's Story..png|We're Back: A Hero's Story (Julian Bernardino Style) Atlantis 1 (PS1).png|Atlantis: The Lost Empire (Julian14bernardino Style) Atlantis 2!.png|Atlantis 2: Kermit's Return (Julian14bernardino Style) The Waterson Bully..png|The Watterson Bully Zazu's Greatful Adventure - The Movie..png|Zazu's Great Adventure the Movie Zazu's Colorful World.png|Zazu: Zazu's Colorful World Live Inside Out (Julian Bernardino's Style).png|Inside Out Finding PacMan (Julian Bernardino's Style).png|Finding Pac-Man (Julian Bernardino Style) Pixels.png|Pixels (Julian Bernardino Style) Misty's Special Delivery.png|Misty's Delivery Service Zoom to the Giant Movie.png|ZOOM to the Giant Movie Up!.png|Up Tigger Murphy's Law.png|Tigger Murphy's Law Disney's Sing Along Songs Adventures of Richard Scarry's Best ABC Songs Video Ever!.jpg|Disney's Sing Along Songs Adventures of Richard Scarry's Best ABC Songs Video Ever! The Star vs. Forces of Evil.png|The Star vs. Forces of Evil (Julian Bernardino Style) Mr. Elmo's Clues.png|Elmo's Clues Cockroach in the Night (Julian14bernardino's Style).png|Cockroach in the Night (Julian14bernardino's Style) The Beauty and the Beast (2017).png|Beauty and the Beast (2017) The Angry Engines Movie.png|The Angry Engines Movie Fat Tantor and the Animated Animals (Julian Bernardino's Style).png|Fat Tantor and the Animated Animals Fat Tantor - The Movie..png|Fat Tantor: The Movie Rayman and the Insects (Julian14bernardino's Style).png|Rayman and the Insects Rayman and the Insects - The Movie (Julian14bernardino's Style).png|Rayman and the Insects: The Movie Clifford the Little Red Dog (Julian14bernardino's Style).jpg|Clifford the Little Red Dog (Julian Bernardino's Style) Pablo the Big Red Fox (Julian Bernardino's Style).jpg|Pablo the Big Red Fox Pablo's_Fox_Days_(Julian_Bernardino's_Style).jpg|Pablo's Fox Days Pablo Really Big Movie (Julian Bernardino's Style).jpg|Pablo's Really Big Movie Sailor Emily (Julian14bernardino's Style).jpg|Sailor Emily Sailor Emily (VIZ) (Julian Bernardino's Style).jpg|Sailor Emily (VIZ) Sailor_Emily_Crystal_(Julian14bernardino's_Style).jpg|Sailor Emily Crystal Oddbods (Julian Bernardino's Style) Poster.jpg|Oddbods Sailor Emily R The Movie (Julian Bernardino's Style).jpg|Sailor Emily R: The Movie Sailor_Emily_S_The_Movie_(Julian14bernardino's_Style).jpg|Sailor Emily S: The Movie Sailor Emily Super S The Movie (Julian Bernardino's Style).jpg|Sailor Emily Super S: The Movie Gumball the Hunted.png|Gumball the Hunted Rusty (Pingu).jpg|Rusty Fun! Fun! Rusty (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style).jpg|Rusty: Fun! Fun! Fun! Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:DVD Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries